


Sunshine in the Black

by inalasahl



Category: Firefly
Genre: Coda, Episode: s01e14 Objects in Space, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, PWP, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-22
Updated: 2004-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inalasahl/pseuds/inalasahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River seduces Kaylee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine in the Black

**Author's Note:**

> I am indebted to Dirty Diana and skripka for their wonderful beta work. Any remaining mistakes are my own. The underage warning is because, as in canon, River is only 17-years old.

lese: garbage  
gôushî bùrú: lowest of the low  
nuòfu: coward  
ai ren: sweetheart  


* * *

Kaylee was fine during the day, when voices and other sounds drifted in through the doorway. But after dinner, as the traffic outside the engine room slowed, she found herself hurrying through her work. There were days now when she left things for the morning that she knew shouldn't be left. Most of all she never, ever lay under the engine watching it spin and letting the vibrations lull her to sleep anymore.  


It didn't matter; she was fine. She didn't miss the hours when it was just her and Serenity. Didn't miss it at all, because it's just an engine, an object. Lese, really.  


She was still working one night when she heard the clunk of Mal's feet against his ladder. He was almost always the last to bed. She found herself gripping the toolbox hard, letting it dig into her flesh. She wanted to run, but she had work to do. So she shoved all that adrenaline telling her to flee into her fingers. As long as she was holding onto the toolbox she could pretend that she was standing in order to better reach the connections. She wasn't getting ready to run; she wasn't a gôushî bùrú coward.  


That was all pretty bad, but then it got worse. Because just like that night, she heard it. A light footstep maybe, or the brush of fabric against a wall. She wasn't sure that time; she wasn't sure now. And just like that night, she opened her mouth. "River?" She shut her eyes tightly as if that would help and stood like a surprised deer, shaking. Nuòfu, she thought. Maybe it was her imagination. Maybe it was ..., but no, there was another noise almost softer than sound. She was going to start screaming soon. She knew it.  


"Kaylee?"  


It _was_ River. Even as the relief coursed through her, Kaylee felt a slight shame that River should see her for the nuòfu she was. But really she didn't care.  


"Are you having trouble sleeping?" Kaylee asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice. "Would you like to sit and talk with me while I finish this up?"  


River nodded. "Can't sleep. Early ..."  


Kaylee dropped the toolbox.  


"What about Early, River?"  


"Mal kicked him away, but he didn't go," River said, her voice soft and serious. "He's been hiding in your head. I don't like him, Kaylee."  


"I don't like him either, River, but I don't know what to do."  


River pressed her hands to either side of Kaylee's head, pulling her close and staring deep into her. River's mouth moved a bit, but there was no sound. Kaylee wanted to cry whenever she saw River like this. No one so bright should have to struggle so to get her thoughts out.  


"I was cold and broken and everything was noisy and confusing. I needed apples and sunshine," River said. "But you can have them back."  


"I don't know what you mean," Kaylee replied.  


"I couldn't dance, but then the glockenspiel played," River continued. "Apples and sunshine."  


"I — I don't know, River. I'm sorry, I — "  


River stamped her foot. "Show you," she said. And she pulled Kaylee's face toward hers and kissed her.  


Kaylee's mouth opened in an "o" of surprise. River's tongue slipped inside her mouth, caressing her own. Kaylee tasted the tang of crisp apples. Her eyes drifted shut as the kiss deepened, and she leaned into River's body to savor the taste. River's hair drifted past Kaylee's nose, and she could smell the apples in it. The smell of apples ... they'd been eating apples — "No power in the verse can stop me." It echoed in her head, and Kaylee didn't know if it was River's voice or her own.  


Kaylee pulled away. "River?"  


"You're scared," River said flatly. "Don't be scared. I'm right here."  


"Why?" Kaylee asked. "Why are you here?"  


"I thought you were pretty, too," River said, as her hand played with Kaylee's hair.  


Kaylee blushed and half-smiled, her chin ducking down a bit as she waved River's hand away. "No," she said. "It's not like yours or Zoe's or Inara's. I always wished my hair was — You really think I'm pretty?"  


River laughed. "Sunshine out in the black," she said. She bent forward and grasped the hem of her dress, pulling it over her head.  


"River," Kaylee said, keeping her voice low. The hallway seemed very close just at the moment, and everyone was still edgy. Odd noises or loud voices would summon them. "You shouldn't do that."  


River stood in the half-glow, nearly naked save for her shorts, but her breasts dangled free for Kaylee's eyes. "Why shouldn't I?" River said, stepping toward Kaylee. Kaylee stepped back, licking her lips. Her mouth was dry, and her eyes didn't seem to have a place to go. "Is it because I'm young?" River asked. "I'm not 14." Kaylee shook her head wordlessly and took another step backward. "Because I'm crazy?" River asked.  


"No!" Kaylee replied vehemently, reaching out toward River before briefly recovering. "I don't — I know — I know what real craziness is now," Kaylee said. "It's just not proper," Kaylee said.  


"That sounds like Simon," River said. "Is that it?" She cocked her head curiously to one side. "Is it because I'm not Simon?" River's hands fumbled at the front of Kaylee's coveralls. "He's not here," she said. "He doesn't want you like I do, and I do, Kaylee," River's voice hitched as if she were on the verge of crying. "I want so much. I want and want and I feel you crying — Let me make it better," she begged. "Just for now."  


Kaylee tried to push away, but as River raised her hands toward her, Kaylee saw the inside of her wrist, the thread of her veins like wires. Like an old artificial grav drive you just can't wait to get your hands on and see how it's all put together, how it works. Veins through skin was just one of those things and without ever meaning to Kaylee turned her head, the tip of her tongue darting out to lick the inside of River's wrist.  


It was suddenly so easy. No speeches about proper and courtesy. It had been so long since Kaylee had had this, and she wanted to soak it up into her very pores. She covered River's hands with her own, helping her to undo the coveralls. They broke the kiss, River pulling away to finish undressing; Kaylee undressing herself fully as well.  


When they were both naked, Kaylee saw River standing there shivering. "You're cold," she exclaimed, stepping closer to her. River reached out, brushing her hand against Kaylee's collarbone.  


"So warm," River whispered. Kaylee leaned into the caress closing her eyes. She heard River move closer and felt her lips press against her shoulders. "No," River whispered against her skin. "You have to see."  


Kaylee's eyes fluttered open and watched River rub her cheek against the side of Kaylee's arm. River's pale skin contrasted with Kaylee's tanned arm, moonbeams against sunrays. "You're so warm," River said again.  


Kaylee curled her hand in River's hair. It was soft and thick, weighty, real. River's head continued to move, covering Kaylee's torso in light kisses, her tongue flicking moistly here and there, sending light pulses of warmth sparking through Kaylee's body. Kaylee's other hand reached out, stroking River's neck. She bent down to let her hand float hesitantly to River's bosom.  


Her thumbpad brushed against River's nipple, and she smiled and grinned as River arched into the caress, keening softly.  


There was something familiar about River's soft whimpers. Kaylee frowned, trying to remember. Pain. That was it. She'd woken from surgery in the infirmary with River next to her, whimpering in nightmare. It was the first time she'd ever seen her. Confused and groggy, Kaylee had thought River was some kind of fairy under a spell. "Ai ren," Kaylee had said. River's eyes had popped open like a bird's, her head darting furiously, looking for Simon, Kaylee knew in retrospect. "It's okay," Kaylee had said. "You're safe." And River had looked over at her, at the girl with the friendly grin, peaceful even through the pain that obviously still troubled her. River had looked deep into Kaylee's eyes and seen nothing but warm reassurance and she'd believed her, believed the soft honeyed voice, the lines smoothing from her forehead as she drifted back into sleep, an easier one this time, without — Kaylee pulled away from River hastily, backing up. She'd _seen_ it, seen herself that first time she and River had met. Felt it. Remembered it. Except that it wasn't Kaylee's own memories of the event, it was — "River?" Kaylee asked confused.  


"I want you to see, Kaylee," River said. "See what you are. What you really are. _Not_ nuòfu," she insisted. "See." River knelt down, her fingers stroking Kaylee's abdomen just below her bellybutton. River tugged, urging Kaylee down until they knelt face to face.  


Kaylee drew her hand along the soft curving line where River's neck met her shoulder and found herself falling into another memory.  


* * *

  
_River was already in her suit, dancing less than patiently. She could feel the comforting wall of Simon's anxiety. It was one of the few emotions that didn't make her sick. It was nice and familiar. Simon had always worried so much about everything. Kaylee was smiling, her eyes fluttering up at Simon. She was beautiful like that. Like she'd eaten a star. She radiated golden light out. Simon didn't seem to notice. He was frowning slightly instead. "How do we know this is going to work? What if they offer a reward for turning us in? What if the suit's broken? How can I trust this?"  
_   


  
_Kaylee's face closed up, her mouth a tight line. The light seemed to burn hotter. She was beautiful like this too. "Guess you don't," she said. She snapped his helmet on with more force then necessary, then pulled the hatch open. "Hurry up," she ordered, refusing to look at Simon.  
_   


  
_When the hatch closed behind them, and stood side-by-side clinging to the ship, River turned toward Simon. Idiot, she mouthed. Simon wasn't paying attention. He was gripping the handhold with tight concentration. His eyes darting back and forth between it and the arm he had around River. With her face turned, she could see the giant stars in the distance. Shining with a light that reminded her of Kaylee. Idiot, she thought again to herself. Kaylee would never betray them.  
_   


* * *

"But I did," Kaylee said. "I told Early where you were, and that isn't even the worst." She licked her lips and bent to nibble at River's neck, trailing kisses upwards so that she wouldn't have to look River in the eye when she shared the shameful secret. Kaylee's mouth explored River's earlobe gently. River shuddered with pleasure, stroking Kaylee's back. "When I first heard Early, I picked up a wrench," Kaylee whispered. "I — I — thought it was you with another gun. I would have hurt you." She waited for River to pull away, maybe to hit her. Instead River bent backward, her dark head floating toward the floor, pulling Kaylee on top of her.  


* * *

  
_River fell backward against the couch, laughing and gasping for air, as Kaylee landed against her and wrestled the apple from her grasp. Kaylee stood and held it aloft. "No power in the verse can stop me," she declared. She stood there with a wide grin and River grinned back, stroking her sides sore from laughter.  
_   


  
_She likes laughing, and she hasn't laughed like this in — she's never laughed like this. And it's been so long since she's played like this, like a girl. It's Kaylee who's given her this. As River looks at Kaylee, standing there, for just a moment Kaylee looks ten-feet tall. Kaylee takes a bite of the apple, a bite of juice dribbles down her chin and she closes her eyes in ectasy. The juice looks sweet, and River wishes she had the nerve to lean up and lick the dribbles away. Instead she stands up, fast, plucks the apple out of Kaylee's hand again and dashes away. Slower this time and waits for Kaylee to catch her.  
_   


* * *

Kaylee frowned down at River. "But I'm not really ten-feet tall," she said. She tried to push away, but River grasped her tightly and rolled the two of them and now River's on top.  


"I see it," River insisted. "I see _you."_ River scooted down Kaylee's body, parted her netherlips and dipped her tongue into the folds eliciting a gasp from Kaylee. River licked gently, her tongue circling 'round Kaylee's clit. Her small fingers squirmed along Kaylee's inner thighs before she took two of them and thrust into Kaylee's wet entrance. Kaylee squeaked and clapped her hand over her mouth. River's fingers began a rough rhythm in and out and her tongue mimicked it, flicking and rubbing against Kaylee's clit until Kaylee was biting her hand to keep the moans in.  


The pressure built until she could no longer hold back. Kaylee's breathing quicked and she started to protest as River shifted and pulled her mouth away. But her tongue was quickly replaced by her thumb stroking insistently as River's mouth found it's way to Kaylee's.  


Seconds later, Kaylee's insides clenched fiercely as she came. Her cry of pleasure was thankfully lost in River's mouth as the engine room spun around her. Dizzying, River was. Dizzy-making.  


* * *

  
_"I threw up."_   


  
_"I'm sorry; it's a side effect. We just have to find the right treatment for you. How do you feel now?"  
_   


  
_"Going. Going back like apple bits coming back up, chaos."_   


  
_"But you felt okay this morning?"_   


  
_"Played with Kaylee. Sun came out, and I walked on my feet and heard with my ears. I ate the bits. The bits stayed down, and I work. I function like I'm a girl."  
_   


* * *

Kaylee lay panting as River quietly kissed her stomach. "River," Kaylee whispered. "Let me ..." She didn't know how to finish the sentence. River seemed to understand, for she rose above Kaylee until her mouth was temptingly close. Kaylee leaned up and captured River's mouth with hers. Kaylee tasted herself on River's tongue, as well as other flavors. Kaylee let her fingers slide down River's body, sighing in pleasure at the wetness she found. She broke the kiss gently, smiling up at the young woman. "Yes," Kaylee said. "Let me." Kaylee wrapped her arm around River, supporting her as the two of them shifted positions until River was lying on her back. River's eyes shine up at her, dark with passion and the smile on her face is trusting. It's almost more than Kaylee can bear. Her fingers sweep gently across River's tight folds again; River parts her legs obediently. It seems strange to ask, when she's already allowed River to do so much, but now that she's come once her own need is dulled and her thinking is a little clearer. "Oh, River, are you sure?"  


"Love you, Kaylee," River whimpered, arching against Kaylee's hand. "Love you so much."  


Kaylee doesn't know about love, just that she's never had it, but that she wants it and this woman-child is offering it. River's heart was in her eyes, and Kaylee felt a dim shame that she had never noticed it before. Her fingers trembled slightly at the responsibility and her mouth went dry. For her, this had always been about fun.  


River frowned and pressed her fingers to the side of Kaylee's head. "Apples."  


Kaylee realized just how much she used to miss of what River was trying to say. "Apples," Kaylee repeated with a nod. She got it, like the flash when she studied new engine diagrams and the changes suddenly fell into place. For River, this was fun. Kaylee remembered that brief glimpse she saw of River's conversation with Simon. 'The sun came out ... I function like I'm a girl." Even if Kaylee broke her heart, River would always know that someone thought her normal enough not to wrap her in cotton and stay away from her.  


River didn't need her to be particularly brave, or to shoot straight. She just needed her to be who she was — a girl who played and laughed and smiled, who saw beauty in people. Kaylee had never thought being friendly and happy was much to be proud of, and she was suddenly overwhelmed by the realization that to River these traits were precious, things to be prized.  


Kaylee swallowed hard and dipped her head to hide the shimmer in her eyes. She focused on River's body. "So beautiful," she whispered.  


* * *

Afterward, she stretched, her hand flopping out and brushing against the bulkhead. The bulkhead she'd leaned against after Jayne had carried her so that she could help them all escape the Reavers. She remembered how proud she'd been of Serenity, her ship, her baby that day. She stroked her hand against its walls again, remembering just how well it had supported her. Her head turned. And there, she thought, there is where I fell in love. Remembering a young man with an easy smile. She'd looked past him, though, to the engine that wasn't turning. "What's wrong with you, sweetheart?" she'd whispered. He'd thought she was talking to him. She looked around the room. Every corner of it filled with happy memories. Lastly, she looked at the floor where'd she sat when Early had come in, the exact spot where River had laid her down and made love to her. That was what she was always going to remember. It was as if Early had become mere smoke in her mind, insubstantial and fading by the moment. She sat up, shifting the two women's positions. She laid her ear against River's breast and listened to her heart beating. "Thank you," she said.  


She must have fallen asleep, because when she woke up River was gone. Even without a clock, Kaylee could tell it was nearly morning. She felt kind of sore after sleeping on the floor, but it was good feeling. She put her clothes back on and started humming a little bit as she returned to work.  


A few minutes later. there was a metal creak behind her, but this time Kaylee didn't jump or freeze. She just called out a little "good morning."  


"Morning," Mal said, pulling up his suspenders. "I was gonna head to the galley and get some coffee started. Want some?"  


"Sure, Captain, that'll be real nice."  


"You sleep here, Kaylee?" Mal said, she could hear in his voice a slight frown.  


"Sure, Captain," she said. "Sometimes I like to spend a little time with my girl." Kaylee patted the side of the engine casing fondly.  


"She is beautiful, ain't she?" Mal said. He tweaked Kaylee's hair gently. "Just so long as you're not working harder than I pay you for."  


"Sure thing, Captain," she said.  


He started to walk back out again. The creaking sound Serenity made seemed to be one of the most pleasant in the verse to Kaylee. Mal paused in the doorway. "Kaylee?"  


"Yes, Captain?"  


"Serenity is _my_ girl," he said.  


"Sure thing, Captain." Kaylee guessed she had a girl of her own anyway.  


Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for explicit sex and nudity.


End file.
